sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Monteiro (Guardian Angel Universe)/Chaobook
This is the Chaobook profile for the Guardian Angel Universe counterpart of Liam Monteiro, prior to Melvin the Angelhog's visit. Info Name: Liam Monteiro Job: Waiter Relationship Status: Happily together with a sweet girl Family * Blade Eastwood * Zooey Monteiro * Dave Monteiro Friends * Sue Dalton * Buford Truman * Rick Black * Duke Presley * Claude Green * Nicole Green * Caleb Lincoln * Heather Hasselbach Wall Dave Monteiro How are you doing in school and at work? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Liam Monteiro Alright, it took me a while to regain the trust of the people in this neighbourhood, but I did it. I made sure Blade wouldn't try to kill the Trick-or-Treaters again by giving his guns to the police department. Blade Eastwood Getting out of jail today...See you at home, bro... Sue Dalton I sure hope Blade learned his lesson while he was in jail this past week. What he did just can't go unpunished. Buford Truman Heard about Blade's Trick-or-Treaters rampage last night. You can come to Sue, Rick and me if you ever need support. Rick Black Are you sure Blade won't kill us when he get out of jail? Zooey Monteiro So you're working as a diner waiter because of Blade's depression? Poor you, having to work while your brother sits on his butt playing games and drinking alcohol all day! Claude Green I just mowed your front and back lawn for you, neighbour! Once you get home from school, you don't have to worry about taking care of that anymore. At least for a while. Nicole Green I kept Blade company for a few hours, and during that time, he went on and on about why Sonic the Hedgehog is a cheating, traitorous snake and why Queen Sally was the best ruler in the history of the Kingdom of Acorn. He's got quite a way with words when it comes to the people he idolizes. Blade Eastwood I'm feeling a little hungover, so I'm gonna lay down in bed today...See you later, bro... Liam Monteiro Blade's been even more lazier and grumpier than usual lately. Last week, he punched a kid in the face for stating that Thomas Edison was the best inventor of all time. That's like chopping a man's hand off for accidently touching someone's private parts. I gotta tell him to be more tolerant of people's opinions. Caleb Lincoln Yo, Liam! Thanks for adding me on Chaobook! Looking forward to working with you! Duke Presley Can you come in at 5:30 today? A pompadour club with 100 members is coming in for dinner around that time, so we need extra hands. Buford Truman Watch out, Liam. Thomas Higgins is looking for little kids to pick on, and you're his next target. Just thought I'd let you know. Rick Black Hey, Buford and I are going on a boys trip to the arcade tomorrow. You coming, or do you have to take care of Blade again? Liam Monteiro A new day, a new hope! Liam Monteiro's gonna get one step closer to getting out of his financial jeopardy! Heather Hasselbach I saw your brother Blade intoxicated walking around South Acorn City begging for drug money. Are you sure he's okay? Sue Dalton Thanks for the date the other day, Liam. I know how busy you are with school, work and taking care of Blade, so I'm really glad you could find some time to go out with me. Love you! xxx Blade Eastwood Can you go buy me some Nibble Ums on your way home from school? I had no time to lunch because I was playing so much Hurricane Seven Siege and I'm starving. Liam Monteiro Just introduced Blade to Chaobook. He doesn't really understand social media, but he'll probably figure it out real soon. Duke Presley Welcome aboard 50's Revived Diner, Liam. I'll explain everything once you come in tomorrow for your first shift. Also, sorry to hear about your brother's depression, it's a shame it happened, and I will make sure to go easy on you. Dave Monteiro Hey, Liam. Your mother and I are still sad that you and Blade had to move out, and we wish you didn't have to, but we didn't have much of a choice. Good luck out there on Horus Drive. Category:Stories